Shinigami's Gift
by Ten no ochi-o
Summary: When naruto heads to fight Madara, he is fully expecting to die there. But wait, does anything ever go as expected with our number one most unpredictable nuckleheaded shinobi? guess not. Time Travel fic. Extremely godlike naruto. Dont like dont read, My first fic. M to be safe, NO LEMONS. A/N dont worry guys. Im still writing i have a crapyton of stuff due for school
1. Chapter 1: The End?

Chapter 1. The End?

'This is it', Naruto thought 'the final battle' as he deactivated his gravity seals. He saw the incoming fireball so he flashed through handsigns.

** "Futon: Diatoppa" **he called out "This ends here Madara!"

"Yes, it does." Madara stated as they locked into a fierce taijutsu match.

Naruto softly stated **"Sennin Modo"** as his eyes got an orangish red shadow to them. Madara then activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and teleported next to Naruto who blocked a blow to his face. The jinchuuriki led Madara over to the edge of the Hokage Monument. He then got right in Madara's face.

"This is madness!" Madara screamed

"Madness?" Naruto quietly stated "THIS. IS. KONOHA!" He then attempted to kick Madara off the fourth's hair, keyword attempted, as he flew off the heads of the previous hokages due to Madara's intangibility technique. The demon container let a burst of chakra from his feet and shot back to Madara and delivered a nasty blow to the Uchiha's gut that broke a few ribs. Naruto teleported back to his hiriashin kunai that he had dropped before he engaged Madara.

He sprinted back to Madara and made the fatal mistake of lowering his guard slightly. The Uchiha saw his opportunity and delivered a fatal wound to his heart. Of course, the Kyuubi wouldn't let that kill the boy, oh no, Madara had a fate far worse in mind for the boy. The Uchiha then delivered the boy back to his lair in which he would extract the boy's bijuu.

"Where am I?" Naruto thought "Who am I?. Why am I here?"

"Too many questions child, but all will be answered in time." A stranger said as he appeared on the scene. He wore a black cloak with a hood that you couldn't see under. "now then, you must return to your world, to reverse what is happening. simply pump all of Kyuubi's chakra out of you" he said as he pointed a bony finger at Naruto.

The jinchuuriki vanished, no smoke, no afterimage, just vanished.

"that boy will go far" he said as he ominously chuckled.

'Owwwwww, why do I hurt so much? Well, might as well do what that creepy guy said' Naruto thought as he became enveloped in a red chakra shroud. "AHHHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK THIS FRIGGEN HURTS" he screamed as he contemplated stopping the flow of Kyuubi's chakra, but then he realized, that if this works, he dies and stops Madara, if it doesn't, he dies without bringing down Madara. 'Goodbye old friend' he thought to Kyuubi.

"**WAIT KIT STOP, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, KIIIT NOOO!"** Kyuubi screamed as Naruto pumped chakra out of every tenketsu and continued even as they burnt almost completely closed. Then suddenly Madara tried to run, and ended the technique as chakra rushed into Naruto as a result of him pumping the full Kyuubi's chakra out, the Gedo Meizou statue exploded, killing. Everyone within 10 kilometers, including Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok guys, i don't know if any of you read the comment that I left because I forgot my AN last chap., but it went something like me needing a beta, I** **don't know how the beta system works so you guys will have to fill me in. I also wanted to say about the poll on my page, One of the options is now void, due to it having to do with this chap. So far the poll is asking when should Naruto master the rinnegan which I'm going to give him this chap. I also forgot a disclaimer, ill go back through and put that in soon.**

**Anyways, on with the show!**

**If I owned Naruto (which I don't), I would be here typing fanfiction on this crappy computer. I'd be sitting here typing fanfiction on a bad ass computer!  
**Including naruto.

'Where am I? Am i dead?' Naruto thought.

**"Well, yes and no, you see your dead, but not for long."** said an ominous voice from behind Naruto.

Naruto whipped quickly around to face whatever was talking to him. what he saw almost made him die of shock, oh. wait. he already is dead. never mind. he saw the strange man with the black hooded cloak looking at him again. well at least he THOUGHT he was being looked at, as he couldnt see under the hood.

**"So boy, i have a deal for you"** the strange figure started, before he was interrupted by Naruto.

"Who are you!" Naruto started with hostility as he reached down to his kunai pouch, only to find no weapon. Naruto wasnt taking any chances with this man, as he exuded an air of power. Naruto quickly settled into a taijutsu stance

**"Calm down boy. I am not your enemy. I am the god known as shinigami. Shin for short. **Naruto was startled at the fact that shinigami-sama just told him to call him Shin **"And i want to make you a deal, I want you to be my emissary on earth."** Naruto was once again startled beyond belief that the shinigami wanted HIM, a lowly human, to do his work on earth.** "You are NOT lowly naruto. You are the most powerful human in all the multiverse!"**

"Wait, who's purse?" naruto said, genuinely confused.

**"No naruto. the MULTI VERSE not ANYONE'S PURSE. And yes, I want you to be my emissary, you have a pure heart. This will be the hardest task you have ever been given, but don't worry. I will not send you back unprepared. I will give you a few gifts. brace yourself, this will hurt."**

"Wait, wha - AHHHHHHH naruto screamed in pain.

**- Two Hours Of Intense Pain Later -**

**"Now Naruto, i will contact you shortly after you wake up." **shinigami said.

"Wait, wake up? aren't I dead?" The world started spinning slowly, quicker, wait, really fast now.

- **Unknown Location -**

"ugghhhh, i feel like a I was just run over by a bus. Wait, What's a bus?" Naruto groaned. 'was that all just a dream?' 'Kurama, you in there?'. No response. 'KURAMA WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS!' Still no response. "that's it, Im going in there to get you myself!"

"Naruto! get back to class!" said a certain spiky black pineapple haired chunnin.

"Iruka?!" Naruto yelled. "WHATS GOING ON! WHO ARE YOU!" He ran at Iruka with speed only reminiscent of the fourth hokage.

'Yondiame-sama?!' Iruka thought 'no, its naruto. how did he get this fast.

"WHERE ARE WE. ANSWER NOW AND YOU MIGHT LIVE." Naruto though had no intention of letting this imposter live. Iruka had been dead for a long time. Naruto was sure, after all he was the one who sent him on that mission.

"What are you talking about!" Iruka yelled using his big-headed no jutsu.

"So this is some kind of sick genjutsu?! YOUVE BEEN DEAD FOR TWO YEARS! GET WAY!" Naruto yelled as he sent Iruka into a wall with a hard punch.

"KAI" Naruto screamed as he let a huge amount of chakra flow out of his body. It had cracked some of the buildings around him it was so intense.

'What immense chakra! i can see it leaking out of his body and destroying the buildings.'

- Hokage Tower -

"ANBU, bring me my armour!" 'I dont know if even I can defeat whoever this is, I can only pray they are not our enemy."

- Back with Naruto -

"Stop Naruto-kun! why are you doing this!" The blonde's teacher yelled

'Naruto?!' The wizened leader thought "We must get there sooner, this may be bad!"

Naruto screamed as he saw the old hokage arrive. "You aren't real! if you are, say something only we would know you Imposter!"

"NARUTO CALM DOWN, explain to me whats wrong."

"Answer the question imposter!"

"sigh, ok Naruto-kun, How's this. I was the one who showed you Ichiraku ramen, right after you got out of the hospital after a particularly bad beating." the old man said

"WHY! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!? why. why. WHYYYY!"

"calm down and explain this to me naruto."

"ok, but we'll need to get to a more secret place." Naruto said and Hiriashined all three of them to his office.

"What was that?" Iruka said

"H-H-H-hiriashin!" the old hokage yelled. "How do you know that jutsu Naruto?!"

"All will be explained, I can only trust you two, I can't trust kakashi yet. send out the ANBU."

"Ok naruto-kun" the hokage said as he raised a hand to order his remaining ANBU out.

"All of them Jii-san"

"I did Naruto-kun"

"Well then, let's get some rats out of the leaves, (sigh) the roots should stay where they belong. He then charged over near the bookshelf and knocked out a ROOT agent with one punch. "I'd take him to Ibiki if I were you, now then, Privacy seal please.

The whole room flashed and Naruto started his story.

Wait a second Naruto-kun" hiruzen said "I think ill take a page from tsunade's book." he pulled out a bottle of saké

"Ok, the reason I was so freaked out when i saw you is for lack of a better word, time travel"

"Naru-"

"Don't interrupt. As I was saying I'm from the future, and you guys were dead. I actually sent Iruka on the mission he died on." Naruto said the last part sadly

- 3 Hours and 99 Bottles of Sake on the Wall Later -

"So what you're saying is that your from the future." The hokage started

"you're the son of the yondiame" Iruka continued

"And you almost brought peace to the world, and we both died" The hokage said

"You fought Madara, who started the kyuubi attack" Iruka stated

"And you met the Shinigami" they both stated at the same time.

"Yup, and he wants me to be his right hand. Oh and he said he'd give me a few gifts to help me on my way." Naruto said with a smile and his eyes closed. When he opened them, everyone gasped

"Naruto, did he say what any of theses gifts were?" Iruka asked only for naruto to shake his head in the negative.

"I think we just found one then. It's the fabled doujutsu of legend, with some add ons."

"huh?" was Naruto's intelligent response.

"see for yourself" Iruka said as he pulled a mirror from his pocket and handed it to Naruto.

"..." "..." "..." "AHHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto screamed. His eyes were the traditional Rinnegan, with 10 tomoes inside, a rotating pinwheel, and veins bulging out of his temples.

"I take it that you didn't now about that before, and I thought you'd act more like an adult?"

"No I didn't, but I can explain why I'm not more adult-like. I was only 18 when I traveled back here, speaking of which, how old am I?" Naruto said

"10"

"ok, thanks. anyways, I was always a bit childish, and coupled with being back in my old body made me act more my age." Naruto explained

"speaking of which, do you know where kyuubi is? I need to speak with him."

"You wont be able to speak with him for another four years, sorry" The old man said

"what?! why?!" Naruto yelled.

"because naruto, your father made it so you could not meet the kyuubi when you were still very impressionable." The wrinkled Sarutobi said

"Oh yeah, I'm not holding back at the academy, screw the old timeline, it sucked."

"Today is your mid-term of your first year, you better get to class"

"Uhhhhhh yeah" was the unified answer of Naruto and Iruka. "Thanks jii-san!" Naruto added as he ran out the door.

"woash, whys am I sho wobbly? oooooh the Isha Isha godsh ish flingin around me. wheeee." Thump. was heard as the strongest ninja in the village passed out from alcohol abuse.

- at the academy -

"haha look at the dobe"

"look, the dobe's got contacts!"

"look at the stupid outfit that baka's in"

"FUS RO DAH" Dovakhiin screamed as he blasted through the guards near dragon's reach, wait, wrong storyline.

"shinra tensei." Naruto said as he blasted the children into the wall

"AHHHHH the demons hurting me HELP" screeched the residential banshee.

"Bansho Tenin!" naruto screamed "Listen here and listen well, I wont take shit from you anymore! I will have no less then rookie of the year!"

"HAHAHAHA the dobe thinks he can get rookie of the year!"

"would you like another demonstration of my power?" Naruto asked simply.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN!" iruka yelled as he entered the room. The lecture for that day began, funnily enough on the sage of the six paths and his eyes.

- After Class -

"Sasuke, wait up!"

"hn" was his response as he slowed slightly.

"Sasuke, may I enter your compound? I need to discuss your brother with you" Naruto spoke calmly.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY BROTHER!"

"More than you'd think, now calm down" Naruto spoke

"Hn, come on." Sasuke regrettingly grunted, as he was not one to forget such power as was displayed by Naruto earlier in that day. Sasuke lead Naruto to the dock that he loved to sit on so much. "so dobe, what is it you needed to tell me?"

"Just a second teme, let me put up a privacy barrier for us." Naruto said. "Ok, this is going to take a while." Naruto then explained his life story, carefully omitting his father's name and titles. He even told him the truth of the Uchiha massacre, at which point sasuke activated his sharingan for the first time. He ended with his newly acquired sharbyakurinnegan.

When Naruto finished, the great and powerful Uchiha, the wielder of one of the greatest blood lines in konoha, and the sole survivor of mass genocide, promptly passed out. When he came to, He looked at Naruto's eyes and... passed out again! After passing out three more times, naruto finally had the sense to put reflective sunglasses on. "What do I do now? My drive, its gone."

"You do what I do, you fight to protect your bonds, but first, you need bonds." Our hero spoke

"well then" sasuke spoke, "will you be my friend?"


End file.
